


Ah, My....Goddess?

by Slytheringirl98



Category: Naruto
Genre: Child Abuse, Crossdressing, Genderfluid Uzumaki Naruto, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytheringirl98/pseuds/Slytheringirl98
Summary: Nara's are so smart they need something to tether them to the real world or they run the chance of getting lost in their own mind. Most Nara's fixate on games that allow them to use their mind, such as shoji, and this also allows them to stay lazy. Shikamaru, however, is a different story. His focus...Naruto. Watch what happens when Naruto befriends Shika early on and a lost connection to Naruto's parents arrives at the village.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 65
Kudos: 621





	1. First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> So I really liked the idea of Naruto liking pretty things and looking exotic, so basically gypsy ninja naruto. Hope you like!

Shikamaru Nara knew he was lazy and that said laziness ran in his family just like intelligence and the shadow possessing abilities. At six years old he was becoming the epitome of a Nara. While his family was lazy, he was even lazier, they might be smart, but he was smarter. 

Maybe it was because he still didn't have a focal point like most of his family. Something for his mind to latch onto so Shika didn't get lost within his own brain. But never have the Nara's seen one so young need their fixation yet. It's always been near the time that they graduate the academy or become genin that a Nara will discover that they needed a fixation of some kind. Normally it's something that could be considered a hobby, many Nara clansmen have shogi as their fixation, some like complex puzzles. Hell, his dad's was building scenarios and strategically thinking what shinobi or kunoichi would go best against said scenario skill wise. It's what made him a damned good Anbu Director.

Shikamaru just figured he'd have something similar to them. He thought it would be some type of strategic mind game or something equally time consuming. That is until…..IT happened. The incident where he realized what his focus point was. How did this happen? Well…….He was going to herd up the deer, as it was his chore for the day. They were at a meadow near the house that was swamped with different flowers and a small pond. The deer love lazing about there for some reason.

The young Nara was just about to step out of the wooded area into the meadow when he paused at the sound of...giggling? Curious, he peeked out of the woods to see the source or the sound. 

What he saw was something out of a fairytale. A dainty blonde boy? Girl? Well they were sitting by some of the deer, who were nuzzling them. Flowers scattered through their sunkissed hair as their dazzling blue eyes seemed to glow with happiness. A small blush dusted their whiskered marked cheeks. They looked more like a god...goddess?....than any ordinary human.

The reaction was instantaneous, it was like the world had slowed and his mind stopped and started all at once. His everything seemed to still as his heart began to speed jump dramatically, all he could see, hear, sense was this blonde. Nothing else seemed to matter. To his six year old brain this person became the light that created his shadows, and he needed to know who they were.

He slowly began walking out of the tree line, slouched like he does normally. This way if he spooked the unnamed beauty, he wouldn't look very threatening, nevermind the fact that he was just a six year old boy. The deer turned their head towards him, which caused the unknown person to look over. He saw alarm flash in those jewels of blue and knew if he didn't say anything he'd lose his chance forever.

"A-ah hey, no need to flee, sorry about sneaking up, I just didn't want to scare off the deer." Shikamaru made up on the spot. The surrounding deer huffed, and the young Nara had a feeling they were laughing at him. Hey you spend enough time with them and they gain a personality. The blonde fae didn't relax, but they didn't flee either. Shikamaru just stopped just outside the circle of deer. "Really, you don't need to run away…you haven't defaced any Nara property and the deer seem to like you. I trust them, they are a pretty good judge of character in my opinion." This seemed to let help the other relax, and while talking wasn't Shika's strong suit, he would talk to get to know this mysterious person. 

The brunette just sat down and leaned back on his hands staying as relaxed as possible. "So, do you come here a lot? This is Nara property and I haven't met you before." 

He waited for a bit for the otherworldly being to respond, but after a bit it seemed like he wasn't going to get one. When he almost gave up hope at getting the other the talk that's when he heard it. The sweet voice of his sun.

"...nighttime…" the blonde whispered out.

"Huh?" Shika asked, almost missing the word.

"I come at night time mostly...the moon and stars are really pretty from here." The whiskered cheeked boy/girl spoke louder. Though their blush seemed to grow bigger.

Shikamaru didn't really think when he spoke, "Probably not as pretty as you..." and before he realized what he said the other's cheeks inflamed brightly. The young Nara blushed himself as he stuttered out, "A...ah I-I mean, w-w-well th..that isss" and he felt so embarrassed that he sat up and started making hand gestures.

Finally after a minute, the blue eyed fae started to giggle quietly, then progressively got louder until they were hysterical. Shika at some point had joined in, and it took a bit for them to calm down with tears at the edge of their eyes.

Managing to get air in his lungs the young Nara asked, "By the way I'm Shikamaru, what's your name?" He gave a small smile, he noticed the awed look the other gave him, like they never got asked that, like nobody has ever interacted with them normally. It made Shikamaru burn to learn more about the other.

To his surprise he got a smile, not a small one but a blinding ray of sunshine, and said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! It's nice to meet you!" They began talking to each other, and as time passed, the blonde child unknowingly got closer and closer to Shikamaru until they were sitting side by side. Their shoulders and legs brushing against each other.

Shikamaru looked up at the sky and sighed as he noticed how late it had gotten. "What a drag, it's already gotten so late." He then looked at Naruto with an apologetic smile, "Troublesome, I gotta take the deer back to be fed, so I gotta go, but…" he paused blushing a bit, "...if you want you can come back. Even if I'm not here and you need somewhere to go."

The blonde looked awed again, and if Shika wasn't mistaken, there was a hint of tears in those blue jewels. "Y-yeah, I'd really like that. Thank you Shikamaru." It wasn't long after that they parted ways for the time being. 

When Shikamaru got back he could see that his parents were concerned, and wanting to avoid his mother's nagging, he went ahead and started to feed the deer's without any prompting. That probably caused them to worry more, but whatever. It wasn't until they all sat down to eat dinner that the young Nara spoke up.

"I found my fixation today." He said it casually, short and simple. Like he was talking about the weather, or maybe about the shapes of the clouds he saw today. Silverware clattered on the table top as both of his parents whipped their head to his directions.

There was a pause before Shikaku sighed and said, "I'm guessing this is why it took you so long to return with the deer." Shikamaru nodded and continued eating.

Yoshino gave a small and said, "That's great sweetheart, what is it by the way? Oh I bet it's cloud watching, you always like doing that."

Shikamaru finished chewing the food and swallowed before answering, "It's a person."  
Again silence followed, and this time it was in disbelief. And before anyone could say anything, Shika continued, "I found them in the meadow, and the deer liked them enough to herd around them and touch them."

More silence followed and then again Shikaku sighed, "I figured someone has been entering the grounds. Nothing was ever stolen nor messed with, so I figured it wasn't anything to worry about, since I also found child size footprints. But for them to become your fixation, that's….troublesome."

"That can't even be possible, the Nara's fixation has always been an activity, something that they can physically or mentally stimulate their brain not their emotions…." Yoshino exclaimed as she looked between her son and her husband.

"It's improbable, not impossible…" Shikaku grunted. He looked at his son with a very serious look, "You're not the first Nara to have a person as their fixation. It hasn't happened since the founding of the Nara clan, but you need to understand how dangerous this is for you. This person, for better or worse is what grounds you to reality. If anything were to happen to them, that's it you would be without that physical strength and lost within your mind."

Shikamaru nodded his head, with a look just as serious as he said, "I will do whatever I have to protect them, they are my goddess."

Shikaku chuckled at this as he caught his wife coo at their child. Oh he can already tell that she is planning a wedding. Relaxing again he then asked, "So tell me about this mysterious person." Yoshino leaned in as well, clearly interested in whatever person caught their child's intense interest.

Shika smiled in a way his parents never saw as he said, "They're so pretty. I couldn't really tell if they were a girl or boy, but they had golden hair littered with flowers and blue eyes that put even the brightest jewels to shame…" and he went on and on waxing on about this otherworldly being who obviously was made to bless this village. Though he did bite his lip at one point, "Truth be told…they seem lonely, and when I told them they could come whenever they like, it was like that was the first time someone has wanted to be in their presence."

Shikaku traded a meaningful look with his wife. There weren't a lot of blonde haired blue eyed children in the village. Yoshino was the one who asked, "Shika, do you know their name?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah, they said their name was Naruto Uzumaki. Why do you know them?" Apparently, he didn't miss the look his parents shared.

Shikaku inhaled sharply at that. It was him, Minato's son. Oh what irony, the council tried to bar all the clans and anyone with a connection to Naruto and now his son had gone and imprinted on the boy. What was so ironic was he was actually a pretty close friend to the fourth, close enough that their wives always joked about how they should've married each other…

He hasn't even seen the boy since that fateful night where everything went to literal shit. He lost more than a friend that night. Yoshino had gasped and the elder Nara had exhaled a shaken breath. "You should invite him over when he gets more comfortable with you." Shikaku stated simply belying how shaken he was inside.

Shikamaru tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, "Him?" When his dad nodded he then said, "You know him then?"

Shikaku stroked his beard for a moment to gather his thoughts, "Unfortunately we only know of him. As do anyone that's older than you. Many of the clans and shinobi forces have a connection to the boy, but due to….circumstances...we cannot approach him. However that doesn't mean we aren't allowed to interact with him entirely. Since you've imprinted on him, nobody can say anything about him being over here."

Shikamaru paused at this as his brain went into overdrive. His dad said that Naruto was connected to the clans, but he was an orphan, so it could possibly mean that one or both of Naruto's parents were shinobi of the leaf. But the fact that they were ordered by the council, cause who else, to stay away meant that for whatever reason they don't want Naruto to know of that connection. They don't want him to know about his parents for whatever reason. Which means two things. One, his parents were traitors, but seeing as his dad seemed upset about the fact that he couldn't be there for his little Naru, that does not seem likely.

The only other option, something more believable especially with the council, is that his blonde fae was from a powerful clan with many secrets and they wanted to keep his heritage from him as a means to uncover those secrets for themselves. It's the only two options that he could come up with without any other clues as to back it up. And if that was true, then the council will be in for a big surprise. Come hell or high waters, Shikamaru will protect Naruto.

After that, the rest of the time eating was spent with lighter topics. They were near the end of dinner when Yoshino suddenly said, "Oh Shikaku, I forgot to tell you Sena should be back by the time the Fallen Hero Festival comes. Apparently, she finished her long term mission and can now come home. She sent a letter saying that this was her last official task, and now she will be looking for an apprentice, isn't that great hun?"

"Hmmm, yes dear…" Shikaku mumbled and that was that.

***

For the rest of the weeks before the festival, Shikamaru had found Naruto in the field, and they spent the time together getting to know one another. One thing Shikamaru realized about the boy who sat with him was that, while he was very weary and shy around people at first, once he got comfortable he could talk and talk and talk. With any other person, say Ino, Shikamaru would've found this annoying to the highest degree. Shikamaru loved hearing the blonde's voice, however, and never minded when the boy rambled. Especially when his little Naru-chan giggled and turned red whenever Shika complimented him. 

Another thing was the fact that Naruto really didn't understand the concept of society boundaries, even when it comes to gender. When Shikamaru asked if he felt embarrassed about being called chan, Naruto almost went hysterical thinking he didn't want to be friends any more. Turns out he apparently was the boy's first friend, and when Shikamaru explained that wasn't the case Naru just blushed and ducked his head.

"Sorry...it's just, no one has ever complimented me or called me such nice things. I really don't care if it's typically meant for girls. Sometimes I like the pretty things girls wear more than what I have. Is it...weird that I like stuff like that?" Naruto whispered out. He was fidgeting eyes downcast as if ashamed of what he just admitted to, and if there was one thing Shika wasn't about to do it was let Naruto think down on himself.

"No it's not weird, and anyone who says it is should mind their own business. Heck even if it was weird, shinobi are full of crazies. My dad being one of them. Listen Naru, you look pretty enough as is and I'd bet you'd look ten times better than any girl in anything they can wear. Bet you'd look as pretty as a princess. You'd be my Naru-hime." Shikamaru ranted seriously, holding the other boy's face in his hands and feeling pleased at the blush that blossomed on his face.

The next time they met, Shikamaru gave Naruto a small box. When the blue eyed kid opened it, he didn't notice the tears that welled up and began streaming down his face when he saw the hair pendant inside. It was beautiful, it looked like a small cluster of sakura blossoms, each with a pearl in the center and had tiny gold tear drops dangling from it. Shika watched as the crying blonde picked up the hair piece as if it was the most delicate thing in the whole elemental nations.

He could see how much Naruto loved it, like this was the first time someone has ever given him something precious. That thought made him freeze, because Naruto doesn't talk about other friends, and he is always saying how Shika was the first to do this or the first to say that. He also knows he is an orphan, something Naruto admitted the first time they met. This could very well be the first time Naruto has ever gotten a gift...from anyone. It makes something dark and vicious rage inside him, but he holds it together. He hasn't really seen Naru outside of their little safe haven, so he can't for sure know how bad or good Naruto's life really is.

He's only pulled out of his dark thoughts by said boy tackling him in a tight hug. It took him a second to respond, but when he did, he hugged back just as tightly.

Soon enough the time for the festival has arrived. It was to celebrate the day the fourth had killed the kyuubi and saved the village. He had asked Naruto to come with him, but Naruto looked so sad and said it wasn't safe for him to be near others on that day. So here he was with Chouji and Ino trying to have fun with his other friends while failing to stop thinking about his fae. 

Of course his friends just thought he was being especially lazy, well Ino did, Chouji could probably tell he was distracted. The night wore on as they played games, ate food, and looked at the different vendors. At one of the booths Shikamaru saw something that caught his eye. It was an anklet that was a thin gold chain, and the charm that was on it was the swirl design that Shikamaru always saw on Naruto's shirt, but it was colored black and orange. Something told him Naruto would love it. He made sure that both of his other friends were well distracted as he bought the charm, blushing at the knowing smirk on the vendor's face as she wrapped it up for him. 

Finally, the fireworks went off to close the festival. During the time everyone started leaving, Shikamaru somehow got separated from his friends and was trying to find them. He kept fidgeting with the present in his pocket, sort of anxious to get it to Naruto and sighed at the fact that he'd have to wait.

Just as he passed an alleyway something caught his attention. There was a sound of cruel laughter then a smack. The resulting cry had him unconsciously going down the alley, a sick feeling roaring in his stomach.

"Can you believe the Hokage let this little monster live? After what it did to this village?" A man snarled.

Shikamaru could hear the snort just as he crouched down by some wooden crates. "Just look at how pathetic it is, not so tough and mighty now, huh. Should've just died already…"

The young Nara looked between the slots in the crates to see a sight so sickening, he wanted to puke, though that sickening feeling turned to pure unadulterated rage when he recognized someone. He saw Naruto, his precious hime, his goddess curled into a tiny ball. His shirt torn to shreds and a multitude of lacerations, cuts, bruises on his back. Shikamaru was pretty sure there were bits and pieces of glass in some of those cuts too.

Two men, one that definitely was a shinobi by the hiate on his upper arm, were grinning viciously as they kicked the defenseless boy. They were laughing and spewing out how this boy who wasn't even older than Shika killed their friends and family and deserved to die. What really set him off was what happened next. 

The shinobi snarled out, "Nobody wants an ugly little demon in this village so why don't you do us all a favor and go..die!" Then he kicked Naruto hard enough to send him skidding a few feet away. The blonde cried out in pain but tried to crawl to what fell out of his grasp when he was attacked. Shikamaru's eyes widened when he saw it was the hairpin he gave Naruto. He saw the men loom at the pin in interest, and the shinobi smirked as he lifted his boot as if to stomp it.

Before they could, Shikamaru was already on the move. He, swiftly as he could, ran towards the shinobi, shocking him enough for the young Nara to slide and grab the hair pin then stand up in front of Naruto in a defensive position.

They were shocked only for a little bit, before the shinobi chuckled, "Isn't this cute, you trying to be a hero kid? Well you shouldn't, at least not for this little fucker."

Shikamaru just growled, "I ain't playing hero, just helping out a friend." He shifted closer to Naruto when the blonde weakling whispered his name.

The two men just sneered at him. "Kid let me just say that monster is nobody's friend. He a fucking menace to this village, now be a good boy and get out of the way before you get hurt!" The shinobi said darkly.

Shikamaru huffed and narrowed his eyes, "Let me make this very clear for that tiny nut inside your head that you call a brain. Since you obviously are too dimwitted to know who you're talking to. I'm Shikamaru Nara, heir to the clan. I might now be able to take you down, but you so much as put a scratch on me and you will be the number one missing nin that this village will be after. Judging from the fact you don't know me by face means you're chunnin, or more likely still stuck as a gunning, which means you wouldn't have what it takes to survive against anbu. You should already say your prayers cause my family will not take this lightly either as you attacked my friend which means a valid ally of my clan."

Throughout his tirade the two men paled but then their face turned red with rage. Oh Shikamaru knew he was egging them on but one hit was all he needed from them. They lay one hand on him and they might as well dig their own grave. 

"See here, you little shit…" the shinobi started to walk forward, but he paused. Shikamaru saw both men look up behind him and their expressions looked as if they were staring death in the face. Shikamaru slowly turned around and looked up, he choked a bit in surprise. There behind him was an anbu operative, with silver hair and a dog mask.

Shikamaru was about to take a step back, but Naruto whispered, "Inu-nii…" So his Naru-hime knew this one. That was good and from the amount of killing intent he was trying to shield from Naruto and Shika, the young Nara was pretty certain the two criminals wouldn't survive for long.

Shikamaru was startled out of his thoughts when the Inu patted his head. "Good job kid, now go to Naruto and make sure both of your eyes and ears are closed this shouldn't take too long." Nodding, Shikamaru went over the blonde boy that was on the edge of consciousness. He gently lifted the blonde up, taking off his own top layer of his kimono first. He got Naruto to lean his head on his shoulders and covered his friend's head with the top layer of his kimono. He then covered Naru's ears and tightly closed his own eyes. 

There was a sound of a scuffle, pleading coming from the two men, a yell, then a sickening choking gurgling sound, and finally silence. It was only a few seconds later that the anbu gave him the go ahead to open his eyes. He looked behind Inu and when he saw the bodies of Naruto's attackers he felt a dark sense of glee. It probably should scare him, but Shikamaru didn't care. They got what they deserved. As much as he didn't want to let the young Uzumaki go, he knew Inu would be able to carry Naruto without hurting him more.

As Naruto was picked up by the anbu, he whispered, "Please, no hospital...wanna stay with Shika…" Inu only paused to nod and then he looked over in the brunettes direction.

Shikamaru knew Naruto had a reason not to go to the hospital, but damn he wished he knew why. He thought for a moment then said, "He can come back to my house. We have a lot of ointments and medicines made from the antlers, and my mom is pretty good at patching my dad up when he doesn't go to the doctor." He led the anbu out on the now empty streets of Konoha. 

He tried to hurry, not wanting his precious person to be in anymore pain than he had to be. Soon they reached his clan compound and when he slammed open the door he didn't greet his parents but rather he growled out, "Mom, dad it's an emergency."

In all the confusion he had forgotten that they had a guest. So Shikamaru was confused when an extremely tan strawberry blonde woman with a beauty mark under her left eye, dressed in an exotic layered skirt, and a wrapped cropped shirt. She wore no shoes, only had jewelry and markings decorating her feet. 

He was about to ask when Inu choked out, "S-Sena…"

The woman whipped her head to them and her intense eyes narrowed as she took in the anbu and then the boy in her arms. Something like recognition flashed in her eyes, but before she could say anything, Yoshino saw the state Naruto was in.

"Oh Kami! Naruto, what happened to him?" She cried out as she rushed over to him. Looking more closely at the damage, she twisted to her husband. "Clean off the table and set a towel and pillow on it." She then looked at Shikamaru, her eyes softened when she saw her son's eyes were filled with worry. "Shikamaru, I need you to go to the medical appliances and get disinfectant wipes, bruise ointments, pain medication, and bandages…" she gazed at the hurt child and then she looked over at the woman, "...Sena if you could please go get a bowl of warm water a rag and plate and a pair of tweezers, that would be much appreciated."

Sena nodded and seemed to glide out of the room to do her task, which was followed by Shikaku, and Shikamaru. Yoshino then looked at the silver haired anbu, "Please follow me, I'll need you to cut off the rest of his shirt once we get him to the table. Silently, Inu nodded and did as told. By the time they made it to the table it was clear except with a towel laid out and a pillow on one side to help Naruto to be as comfortable as possible. 

Once they got the young Uzumaki settled, Sena and Shikamaru were back with their respective items. Yoshino got to work by disinfecting the tweezers before delicately picking out all the shards of glass stuck in Naru's back. Shikamaru sat beside the blonde, one hand holding his hand the other still grasping the hair ornament he had gifted the other. Shika stewed over the events that happened, rage still boiling low in his stomach. He wasn't strong enough to protect what was his. Because Naruto was his princess, his hime. 

By the time the brunette came back to his senses, his mom had finished getting all the glass. She was now using an alcohol wipe to clean all the lacerations on Naruto's back causing him to hiss and whimper. Then finally after a quick wipe down with a warm wet rag, and his bruises were tended to, he was bandaged.

"Luckily, nothing is broken, so we don't have to worry about a cast, but your ribs and back will be tender for a couple of days so please take it easy." Yoshino sighed, and then patted his head. "Now that that's out of the way….will someone please explain what the HELL happened!"

"I would like to know as well," the woman known as Sena said suddenly. Shikamaru was about to ask who she was, but before he could Inu started talking.

"I had just gotten back from a mission and did my mission report when I found the kid protecting Naruto from two assailants, one of which was a shinobi, seemed to be chunnin." The silver haired man said. He fidgeted for a bit under the intense gaze of the strawberry blonde woman but continued on, "I jumped in right away, and dispatched the two who had attacked Naruto and had threatened to attack your son as well."

All eyes looked at him then, he grumbled out, "I was with Ino and Choji for the festival, but when it ended I got separated from them in the crowd. I just decided to go home when I came across an alley with strange noises. I snuck down to see two grown men attacking Naruto. I jumped in to stop them from hurting him more." His gaze darkened as he kept talking, "They tried to get me to leave! Like that was ever an option, so I tried to goad them to hit me…"

"YOU WHAT?!" Yoshino screeched out. Everyone in the room flinched at the sound.

Shikamaru growled, eyes ablaze, which made his mother step back, "Listen, I know what I was doing. From what you and dad insinuated, the council, more importantly the civilian side and the three elders, are trying to keep Naruto isolated and alone. They don't care if he gets hurt or dies even. The men that did this would get away scotch free. I, however, am a different matter altogether. I'm heir to a prominent and strong clan. If I get attacked then they'd automatically be declared as missing nine. As traitors, and they'd be hunted down like they deserve for ever harming my hime!"

The adults looked down at him in shock, but Shika just clenched his fist then immediately unclenched them when he felt the hair pendant. Sighing, he went over to Naruto who tiredly gave him a small smile. Shikamaru returned the smile and then gently brushed back his hair to put the hair pin in.

"Before they could attack me, Inu-san showed up and dealt with them. And then Naruto said no hospitals, so we brought him back here." Shikamaru finished as he managed to get Naruto to sleep by petting his hair. He could feel the tears he's been holding off come rushing as he looked straight at his father who seemed shocked as well, "I couldn't protect him...I wasn't strong enough to protect him and I know I'm still a kid, but I wasn't even there to help him until it was almost too late! I need to get stronger, to help him, and protect him, and give him someone he can always go to when he needs to feel safe. I want to be the one he calls home, and the one he can rely on."

The woman by this point was looking a little shell shocked herself, "Oh my god….a Nara with a human fixation…" then she looked back at the blonde boy that laid there asleep, "...holyshit…."

Shikaku sighed, "Yes, Sena, I know this is a mess. A royally fucked up one."

The strawberry blonde growled out as she looked at the Nara head, "You don't fucking say! Why didn't anyone message me? You know that out of anyone, I had the right to him. I could've been there! I could've helped!" Then she whipped her head to Inu, "And don't get me started on you!"

Shikaku sighed, "Inu, take off your mask." The anbu in question froze at the command. Slowly but surely, he listened and took off his mask, showing his face that was covered by another mask that covered the bottom half of his face. The Nara head then looked back at Sena, "There was nothing we could do Sena, by the time everything went down you were already out on your mission, and the council had gained so much control in the confusion the kyuubi left. Mostly Danzo and his two lackeys. The information about you-know-what was leaked and because of our connections to his parents all the clans were ordered, an order that if broken was considered treason, mind you, that we were not to seek out Naruto. We were not allowed to adopt him, nor were we allowed to tell anyone on the outside about him. We were being watched by root for a long time and I'm pretty sure our messages were being intersected. There wasn't a safe way to let you know."

Sena then looked over to the silver haired man, "What about you Kakashi? What about Jiriaya and Tsunade?"

Kakashi sighed and said, "I was deemed too obvious a choice to raise Naruto, and since I was still considering a 'kid' I wasn't allowed to adopt. Then the fact that they have been keeping me out on mission after mission for anbu, though I try to watch over him from the shadows. I'm not sure about Jiriaya or Tsunade, though I do know that Danzo and the other two pushed Sarutobi to keep him out as a spy. I can only imagine what they think."

Sena growled at this and then began stalking to and fro. Shikamaru looked at her before asking, "Why are you so interested in Naruto, actually why are so many people so involved with Naruto's life?"

Sena looked at the young Nara and sighed out, "Troublesome, I'm Sena your very far off distant cousin. I was very good friends with Naruto's parents. Practically anyone jounnin and up in status were, but I'm also more invested because of the fact that not only am I there friend but I'm descendant of the Uzumaki clan as well."

Shikamaru's eyes widened, "You're related to him? Well, shouldn't that be it then, you have custody automatically right?"

Kakashi snorted at that, "If only it were that simple." He looked at the boy's confused face and then continued, "Sena isn't publicly known to be part of the Uzumaki clan."

Sena took over from here, "I've never been to Uzushiogakure, but my mother hailed from there. When the island was attacked she was on the mainland. To avoid detection she changed her last name to Maizuku. She decided to make her way to Konohagakure where she met my father who was a civilian distant relative of the Nara clan. I'd have to give away my secret to even apply for guardianship and that could cause more problems than if I don't. And more eyes would be put on me and Naruto."

Shikamaru growled at this then sat down, and closed his eyes as each fingertip touched each other. For a while he thought of something, anything, that could help. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. The brunette got up and ran to his dad's office/library. Scanning the shelves quickly, Shikamaru searched until he found a book on old but still in effect laws of the village.

He brought the book back to where everyone was at as he looked through the book. He flipped the pages until he found what he was looking for. He looked back up at Sena, "You're back now and looking for an apprentice, right?" This garnered a confused nod, "Listen when the village was founded there were a set of laws that were created and couldn't be changed. One of the laws states that no authoritative party has the right to say yes or no to any apprenticeships within the village. That is only something the master and apprenticeships or the guardian of the apprentice can do. If the apprentice is an orphan then no guardianship is needed as it automatically transfers over to the master. The council doesn't have any say in this, and they can't force you to break the apprenticeship as it would violate the founding laws of the village. A class S treason. The only thing that they get to know is the name of the apprentice, because of the paperwork involved."

Everyone's eyes widen as they realize what this could mean. Shikaku picked up from where Shikamaru left off, his mind going right along with his son's, "You could have free access to Naruto, not to mention your relationship with his parents wasn't well known, they'd have no suspicion about it. You're a distant relative, and coupled with the fact that the kid is Shikamaru's fixation, it wouldn't be all that weird for our clan to offer up some sort of protection. You could even leave the village with him and the council can't do shit. They can't declare anyone as missing nin because no laws have been broken."

Shikamaru spoke up again, taking back everyone's attention, "Not only that, but you can help him learn about his clan. I'm making a guess and saying that the council doesn't want Naruto to get any of the Uzumaki relics, nor do they want him to have anything that could pertain to power. You can make sure he learns about his ancestors as well as help him get one over on the council. And when the time comes for Naruto to become a shinobi, you can come out as an Uzumaki and hold the seat on the council. This way the council won't force Naruto into an arranged marriage as it also states that a clan is exempted from the Clan Revival Program, if the clan has two living members!"

Sena just looked at Shikamaru with something like a mixture of awe, respect, and a teensy bit of fear. The look then morphed into a terrifying grin as she said to Shikaku, "Shi-shi, your child is terrifying! I like him, when were you going to let me know he was a little demon underneath all that laziness?"

The head of the Nara clan groaned at the nickname. "It's a bit of a recent development. Tends to only come out when Naruto is involved. The joys of having a human focal point." The man huffed out.

Kakashi seemed like he was unaffected by the talk, but that may be because he was watching over the sleeping blonde with an intense stare. Shikamaru could tell the man's emotions as he stared at Naruto. Guilt, protectiveness, fondness, etc. Shikamaru knew that the man cared for Naruto, even though he has no idea what role he plays in the other's life. All he knew was that this man is someone he could trust to help protect Naru no matter what, so he catalogued him as a trusted ally. 

Shikamaru goes up to Naruto and puts his hand into his pocket only to startle when he felt something in it. The anklet! How could he forget. Pulling it out of his pocket he looked back at the jewelry. To think, if he hadn't snuck off to buy this then he never would've gotten separated and helped Naruto. His little goddess could've been killed and he wouldn't have known. Putting the trinket back in his pocket he turned back to the others. 

When they saw that they had his attention again Sena spoke, "So, we gotta come up with some reason why I am taking him on as my apprentice, because I don't think him being Shikamaru's focus will stop the suspicions. They'll try to keep digging into why I want a boy I don't even know as my apprentice, and will have more of a reason to spy on us."

Surprisingly it was Kakashi who spoke, "Use this attack on him as the catalyst. You just arrived here today so just say that you had enjoyed the festivities before going to the clan compound, but you heard shouting and came upon a child being attacked by two grown men. As any normal person would do you intervened and as bylaws state, you executed the two men. Their bodies are still out there, they'll be found sooner or later. You can even state that you brought the boy here for medical attention because y'all have all the necessary equipment and you didn't know if the boy would make it to the hospital. It wouldn't be odd for you to take on an apprentice as a form of payment. You could spin it like you own Naruto's life and to pay back that dept he'll become your protege."

Shikamaru, Yoshino, and Sena all looked at the man in surprise. It was a well thought out cover story, and very convenient that it happened, just not the people involved. Shikaku just laughed at that, "You know, you're as smart as any Nara let me tell you that." The Nara clan Head looked over to Sena and said, "Let me get the paperwork and a contract written up so you and Naruto can sign tomorrow and get it turned in. It should take about a day for it to pass through the right channels and a meeting will probably be called once certain people learn of this. So we have about two days to read up on the laws. We will be prepared for this." And with that the man turned and went to his study to write up the contract and paperwork needed.


	2. Planning Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto wakes up, more planning ahead and a first class lesson in how to screw over the council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say how thankful I am for all the help that all of my friends on discord, and not only to the viewers. I know that my updating is erratic but thanks for keeping an eye my fics (not just this one)!

The next morning saw Naruto shifting as he gradually began to come to consciousness. Eyes fluttering, he gave a small groan as he tried to stretch only for him to realize he couldn't move. Slightly panicking, the blonde boy opened his eyes to make sure he wasn't tied up. What he saw made him blush however. Shikamaru was wrapped around him, clinging firmly with his head resting on Naruto's shoulder.

The boy couldn't help the warmth that rushed through him. It was the first time anyone's ever held him like this. Like if they let go, he'd disappear. Though his thoughts were cut off when he giggled as Shikamaru nuzzled his neck. The sound brought the brunette closer to the waking world. 

When he finally opened his eyes, it took Shika a couple of moments to realize what was going on. Upon seeing how he was cuddling Naruto like a teddy bear, the young Nara blushed heavily and let go, stuttering out apologies.

This causes Naruto to giggle some more, bright eyes twinkling. Shikamaru finally stops the stuttering to ask, "How are you feeling?" 

Naruto calmed down and really took in how his body felt. To his surprise, he didn't feel any aches. Yeah he normally healed really fast, but his body normally ached for days afterwards. "It doesn't hurt anymore…" the awe in his voice was heartbreaking to Shikamaru. To think that not being in pain was a shock when a child his age shouldn't ever be that hurt in the first place.

Shikamaru swallowed the bile that was in his throat, and said, "We patched you up and about halfway through the night your wounds had all healed up. Afterwards they put you here so you had somewhere more comfortable to sleep." Then he bit his lip in thought, before asking tentatively, "What...do you remember about last night?"

Naruto tilted his head thinking as he answered, "I remember you finding and protecting me, then Inu protecting both of us, but it gets a little blurry after that. Only bits and pieces come to me…"

Shika nodded and explained, "I had Inu bring you here when you said no hospitals. My mom treated your wounds and got all the glass shards out from your skin. I had to explain what happened, and while you were asleep we tried to think of a way to...to keep you safe. I...we think we came up with a plan if you want to hear it.."

Naruto looked at the boy with wide eyes at the fact that he was worried about him...that he wanted to protect him. It still surprised him when he realized he had someone to call a friend. Shikamaru has been a bright light in this village. A safety net for Naruto, and the blonde never wanted his sweet shadow to see the gritty reality he lived, certain the boy would leave him once he did. "Y..you want to protect me? A...a pathetic monster like me?" The blonde choked out.

Shika inhaled sharply at the fragility the boy spoke with. Kami, this just kept making him want to burn the village to the ground more and more. Keeping his anger in check, he replied, "Naruto, you are not a monster...you are a precious person that has had to endure many things no one should be subjected to. I don't know why other people treat you that way, but no matter what reason they have, it'll never make them any less guilty. You are my light, my precious sunshine, my hime, my goddess, and I don't care if I have to burn this village down or steal you away. I will keep you safe!"

The blush had adorned the blonde's face at how completely serious Shikamaru was and he was about to reply when another, deeper voice interrupted. "Well, now that both of you seem to be awake, how about you two come down for breakfast and we'll give Naruto here the full plan?" Shikaku spoke up, causing the two kids to spook. His expression was one of amused concerns, mostly amused that his son could ever be so enthralled by one person.

Shikamaru just huffed, feeling heat burn his cheeks. "Troublesome." He muttered, before grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him to the dining area. Behind him his father followed, quietly chuckling at the cute picture his son and the blonde made. When they got to the table, it was already adorned with plates of food, and three other people there. Naruto thought the silver hair man with the mask looked very familiar, while he didn't recognize either woman, nor the man that looked very much like his Shika.

Shikamaru waited for them both to be seated before he introduced everyone, "Naruto, this is my father Shikaku and my mother Yoshino," he pointed to his parents, "and a very distant relative, Sena," he continued shifting Naruto's attention to the strawberry blonde woman, and lastly, Kakashi or as you know him Inu-san."

Naruto seemed to brighten up and relax even more at the knowledge that the anbu that protected him the most was there with him in a room full of strangers. Shikamaru kept a sharp eye as Naruto fidgets through his own introduction.

He could see the way his mom seemed to take in Naruto's raggedy clothes and thin frame. Shikamaru internally hummed in agreement, his princess does need more meals and better clothing. And he's going to get it, cause Shikamaru will not stop until Naruto is safe, happy, and healthy. Though, he did frown a bit as Naruto looked at the food on his plate with trepidation. Like he was waiting for it to jump out and bite him.

Tilting his head the young Nara nudged his blonde friend and once he had his attention, he picked up a small piece of Naruto's food off his plate and ate it. Remembering how most of the village treated the boy, he guessed that they've tried using food as a weapon against Naruto. 

The blue eyed child gave him a small smile, before beginning to eat as well. When Naruto looked away for a moment, Shikamaru took some of his food from his own plate to replace what he had eaten from Naruto's. Unbeknownst to him, everyone in the room besides the blonde kid saw and had to hide their grins. 

Once breakfast was over, it was Naruto who spoke first. "So Shika said that you all were planning something?" The young blond seemed to curl in onto himself when the attention turned to him. Shikamaru grabbed his hand from under the table which helped him calm down.

Shikaku leaned back in his seat, "Yes, I'm sorry that you have been living like this Naruto. That you have to bare the burden of the village's hatred, despite the fact that you didn't do anything to gain it. But unfortunately, the civilian council are too afraid of what they don't understand, and the elders on the council want to override the hokage's power by manipulating the situation. They have forbidden any clans from adopting you and any information that we know is sealed. It would be considered treason to tell you. To be honest I'm already walking the line saying this much as is."

Naruto scrunched up his nose in confusion, "But why? Why is my life being controlled by them? What makes me so different then the other people?"

At this it was Kakashi who spoke up, "Unfortunately the reasons why are also a village wide secret, so until we can get you out of the village we can't actually say. But know this, all of us here do not share the villager's view. To us, you're just Naruto. There is however one thing that the council didn't know, something they didn't plan on." He then motioned to the strawberry blond, "Naruto, this is Sena Nara, though she is also a descendant from the clan you also hail from. The Uzumaki clan." This had Naruto's eyes widening.

"I-I'm from a clan?" Naruto spoke with an awed tone. He stared at Sena with a new light in his eyes.

The exotic woman froze at this, "Child, did you not know of the clan you hail from? Your last name is Uzumaki, surely you know of the Uzumaki clan?" Rage spread through her being when Naruto hesitantly nodded a negative. She inhaled deeply to calm herself, "Young one, we come from the Uzumaki clan. From what I know, I am from a branch member while you are from the main branch. They were known for their fierce battling spirits, kenjutsu, and mastering seals. Unfortunately, because of their seemingly unstoppable persona, many of the hidden villages were scared of what the Uzumakis could do, so three allied together and not only annihilated our clan but decimated the village they lived in, Uzushiogakure. My mother wasn't there at the time, and when she returned to find her home destroyed, she fled and changed her last name to avoid detection."

The blond child seemed to absorb all the information that was told to him. It didn't surprise Shikamaru any, considering he never knew anything about his family. "What's the difference between the main branch and the side branch?"

"My mother once told me that in the village, the Uzumaki were basically royalty, so what I understood from it was that the main branch was like an emperor, prince, or princess. If I'm not mistaken, your mother was the next in line to rule Uzushiogakure before being sent to Konohagakure as the treaty dictated. Then, with the clan's decimation, that makes you the lost prince of Uzushiogakure." The strawberry blond explained. "It just meant that you would've been privy to clan techniques that only you could learn."

When she paused it was Shikaku that picked up the conversation again, "Her mother met one of our civilian family members, and well they married. Of course only the clan knew of this, then your parents, but this also will help you out. Sena had just got back from her last long term mission. She was going to take an apprentice. The idea was this, she takes you as her apprentice, and if asked, we'll say that it's because she had saved your life when you got attacked yesterday . The village has laws preventing the council from interfering with apprenticeships so they can't do anything. This also allows Sena to take custody of you, and take you in and out of the village for as long as she likes."

The room was quiet for a few moments when Naruto began to sniffle, "Y...you'd really do all that for someone like me? A worthless piece of…"

"You're not any of that!" Shikamaru said vehemently as the adults all stiffened I'm shock. Shikamaru gently tugged on the blonde's arm to get him to look at him, "Naru-chan, I...we all want you safe and happy. You are nothing like what those spineless bastards tell you. You are smart, and kind and pretty, and, and…"

He had to gasp for a moment only pausing when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Yoshino, who decided to speak for the first time, "Naruto, sweetie, I think what my rambling son is trying to say, is that you never deserved any of what happened to you, and that you shouldn't think so lowly of yourself when those people never even got to know you properly. Of course we would do anything to protect you, because even if we don't know you that well, you're Shikamaru's friend and we trust him. Not to mention, no child deserves what you've been through. To us you're family now."

Finally the wall that had been cracking inside Naruto finally crumbled as he bursted into tears. Sobs poured out of him as he latched onto Shikamaru, who just wrapped his arms around him. Hugging the blond tightly. The adults all looked at each other and nodded. It was decided, they'd make this village pay for harming Naruto.

After they managed to calm the boy down, they all watched as Shikamaru and Shikaku went over the contract and then as he signed it. It was decided that, for the rest of the day they'd go to the meadow and have a picnic, so Naruto could get to know everyone. So Naruto could get to know his new family.

It did not stop them from reading up on the laws and gaining any kind of upper hand against the council. They didn't know which shinobi clan would back them or not, and unfortunately, Kakashi would have to stay away during the whole conflict, but that didn't mean he would be idle.

The day finally arrived where Shikaku, Naruto, and Sena were called into an emergency council meeting. Shikamaru came along as well, since he would be needed to not only keep Naruto calm, but to prove that Naruto is his fixation.

Kakashi had watched from the shadows as the four of them made their way to the council meeting. It was only after they disappeared from his sight did he begin the task he needed to have done. He was to gather everything his parents left for Naruto. Despite popular belief, the little house that his parents lived in was still up, but it only had certain people keyed in to it. Kakashi was one of those people, as was Jiriaya. When Jiriaya left, Kakashi had tried to come every so often to upkeep the place despite the painful memories it had.

So Kakashi followed the familiar road that led to the forest, when suddenly a small but cozy cottage appeared. To anyone else, it was just more woods that gave off a creepy aura persuading other people to go around it. He went in the little home, and down to the basement. Out of everyone who could enter the house only he and Naruto (though the boy didn't know) could enter the basement. Within the basement there were scrolls upon scrolls. From Uzumaki clan scrolls, to Minato's very own research scrolls. It looked like a library, but with priceless artifacts.

Kakashi began the process of sealing everything in one big container scroll. After he did that he only went to two other places. One was the main bedroom, where Minato and Kushina stayed. On the nightstand beside the bed there were two forehead protectors. One with Konohagakure's symbol, but with longer ribbons, the other with a swirl symbol similar to the swirl that was on every shinobi vest chunnin and up. The fabric wasn't black but crimson. It was the headband of Uzushiogakure. 

The silver haired man sealed them off in a separate scroll. Unfortunately, Minato's robe was buried with him, so this was the only thing besides his special kunia and his scrolls that Naruto would have of him. It wasn't long before he left the home and made his way back to a safe place until the meeting was over.

Naruto was scared as they made their way into the big meeting hall. Not that he tried to show it, and having Shikamaru, Shikaku, and Sena helped. Over the course of the two days, the boy really did bond to them, which was strange, because he didn't trust easily. But he trusted them, and trusted that they'd win this argument.

Once they entered Naruto could see the council was split, the clans were on one side, while the civilians were on the other. In the middle were the three elders. Opposite of the council and seated at his own desk, was the Hokage. Naruto remembers the old man, who would visit him sometimes. He got the impression that the man cared but was holding back because of something. He hoped that whatever it was wouldn't be a problem soon, Naruto enjoyed spending time with the old man.

Soon enough the meeting was called to attention, "Alright, attention! This emergency meeting is now in session." Sarutobi called out firmly. The six year old blond was happy to see him. When everyone got quiet, it was a bit tense. Hiruzen Sarutobi honestly didn't know why the elders called this meeting, but he could tell it was going to be a headache when he saw Naruto in attendance. Not that he hated the boy, of course he didn't, but the council are a piece of work when it came to his late predecessor's legacy.

"We are here, Lord Hokage, because of the simple fact that the Nara clan has violated one of the laws made six years ago." Stated a man with his face covered in bandages.

Shikaku narrowed his eyes at the man. Danzo had been aggressively against anyone interacting with Naruto. "The fact that you would imply that we would commit treason greatly offends me Danzo. Tread carefully, for what you say next."

The man just sneered, "Well, the proof is right in front of us. You came with the...boy."

The civilian side all nodded along, most giving Naruto a cold glare, while the shinobi clan side were impassive. They were keeping their thoughts hidden.

One of the other elders, the old woman spoke up, "It is true Shikaku, not only did you come with the boy, but one of your clansmen even put in papers to apprentice the boy."

Shikaku sighed before straightening up, looking at the old woman, "Lady Koharu, please tell me exactly, word by word, which law you and everyone else think we broke?"

The woman raised an eyebrow before clearing her throat, "Law J97, under no circumstances will any Shinobi Clans seek out the jin...the boy. To do so will be considered an act of treason."

Shikaku then gave a smirk, making everyone but a certain few narrow their eyes, "And there you have it, no one from my clan actively searched for him, we didn't break any laws."

The last elder, Homura, scoffed, "Then why is the boy in your presence?"

At this point, Shikamaru was sick and tired of them not even saying Naruto's name so he interrupted, "I believe I can explain." This had everyone snapping their heads to him, like they didn't even realize he was there. "Naruto," and how interesting it was to see so many people flinch at his name, "likes to play with the deer in our care, though normally he came during the nighttime, so we didn't know about it until about a month ago, when I went to gather the deer as per my usual chore. When I entered the usual meadow the deer resided in, I….I saw Naruto." He paused a bit watching the council soak up the information. Then he decided to drop the bomb, "Oh, not to mention Naruto is my fixation."

He smirked when Ino and Choji's dad both wheezed in surprise. Everyone else was confused, judging by their expressions. It was Hiruzen that curiously asked, "What exactly do you mean by fixation? And why is that such a big thing?"

Shikaku sighed before explaining, "Every clan, as you know, have their own...quirk...so to speak. Mostly to negate any weakness that their kekkei genkai might have. The Nara has their lazy personality to go with our shadow abilities, to conserve energy that is needed for our shadow possession. What no one really considered was about our IQ. As common knowledge, Nara's are extremely intelligent, but that comes at a price. Without what we call a fixation, or focal point, the Nara's would literally be trapped inside our own mind. Our fixation grounds us to reality. Normally, we fixate on either a specific item or activity. Shogi or some type of hobby for example."

Then one of the civilians interrupted, "Then can't your son change it to something else then that dem…" the civilian in question stopped when he felt something close to killing intent directed at him. Everyone felt it, and were astonished at it coming from the six year old Nara in question. 

Shikaku let his amusement grace his face,"As you can see, Shikamaru is very protective of Naruto, and no, once a Nara has a fixation, that's it. There's no changing it. To be honest no one in the clan has had a human fixation since the first Nara clan head. And he had married his fixation. In the clan we call this the soulmate syndrome. Because this happened only once and they were so good for each other everyone believed they were soulmates."

Danzo was the one that interrupted this time, "It still doesn't explain the apprenticeship." His gaze was cold and calculating. Naruto shivered at that especially when the man looked at him with a certain gleam in his eyes.

Sena looked at Shikaku, who nodded, then began to explain, "I got here the night of October tenth, and since it was my first time in the village since six years ago, I had wanted to enjoy the festival. When it ended I was on the way to the clan grounds when a noise caught my attention. And when I looked, to my disgust, I saw two grown men, one a shinobi of this village, beating a child. As is my right as a kunoichi of this village, I executed the attackers and had brought the child to the only people I could trust at the time. Family." She looked down at Naruto, who was all but clutching at Shikamaru's side then continued, "I saved his life, and since he is an orphan with no form of payment I own his life now basically. So he will become my apprentice."

Finally a frustrated woman with pink haired screamed out, "No! That is not going to happen, as a member of this council I forbid it!"

Sena paused and tilted her at the woman. Finally she smiled a sickly sweet smile at her before cooing, "No one told me the council had a death wish, but if you want to actually commit treason, I'm fine with a couple more executions." Before the woman could screech her outrage Sena leveled everyone with a hard glare, "First and foremost, as stated in the law. The civilian council is only here to serve as a spokesman for civilian matters. They have no business in shinobi or kunoichi matters at all. Secondly, it is also part of the Founding Laws that the council has no say in any apprenticeships. No matter the circumstances, they do not have the right to deny a master from choosing their own apprentice, nor do they have the right to deny the pupil in question to agree or not. It states that only the guardians of the pupil and the master have the power, and if said pupil is an orphan then guardianship is automatically granted to the master once the contract is signed by both master and pupil. Both of us have signed the original contract and made copies should the original gets….misplaced." Shikaku couldn't even help the chuckle that came out. The whole council looked shocked that this woman outwitted them. Though Shikaku could tell the Hokage was amused as well, which confirmed the theory that he was...forced… not to help Naruto.

He also liked how Sena had subtly reminded the shinobi clans and the Hokage that in reality the civilian council had no power here. In fact the Hokage seemed very...pleased that they had outwitted the entire council, especially the three elders. Everyone knew they could do nothing, as it would just dig their own grave.

Still, knowing that he needed to compromise otherwise there would be a riot on his hands, Hiruzen puffed on his pipe for a second before saying, "Alright, you're right, there is nothing we can do to stop you as it is your right, and we would never deny a valuable member of our forces their freedoms. However, as I know most apprenticeships happen outside the village, can I have you compromise with us?"

Sena raised her eyebrow, and said, "You can try." Oh, Shikaku forgot that Sena had the famed Uzumaki courage. More like disrespect for authority.

It didn't seem to upset the elder Sarutobi though, "You don't have to tell where you take him, but if I could request that he be back in time to complete the four years for the academy. That way, young Naruto has time to form more bonds with children his own age." Though even as he said this most could tell that was just an excuse.

Sena thought it over. They would have to up their plans and leave earlier if she did that, but it could actually be to their advantage. Leaving earlier could help Naruto mentally, for he could get away from the verbal, mental, and emotional (and sometimes physical) abuse by the village's hand. Not to mention the faster they could get out of the village, meant the sooner Naruto would learn the truth about everything. 

Looking back at the Hokage, Sena gave a nod saying, "That is acceptable, but do keep in mind that if we get followed, then the deal is off. No anbu or...anyone else keeping track of us. Otherwise be ready for us to be out of the village longer than expected." She wanted to smirk when she noticed Danzo fidget at the condition.

Hiruzen also noticed it and nodded as well, "That's perfectly acceptable. So now that we have this situated, I call this farce of a meeting to a close." The room filled with a cacophony of noise, from the shrieking civilians to the protesting elders. It was sad that the only ones to keep themselves composed were the shinobi clan heads as well as the Hokage. Shikaku, Sena, Shikamaru, and Naruto just ignored the noise as they left the room.

Once outside that is when Sena spoke, "We'll have to leave a lot earlier than planned, but maybe it's for the best. That way, no one has time to stop us."

Shikaku glanced around, making sure to sense the shadows to tell if there were any...unwanted followers around. Once he deemed it safe he spoke to them, "So when do you want to leave and where will you be heading?"

Sena gave it a thought before speaking, "As much as I want to let Naruto stay for a couple more days, just for Shikamaru, I think we need to leave tonight or tomorrow at the latest. Otherwise, our...adversaries might try to attack and stage a kidnapping. I don't want to give them the chance. As for where we'll be going…"she paused giving the two children a look as they were up in front of them a couple feet, "your son was right, he needs to learn about his family. I have plans on seeking what has once been lost to us both."

Shikaku knew what she meant. She was going to take them to the ruins of Uzushiogakure. It was a smart idea. For whatever reason after the attack, the island of Uzushiogakure had become almost impossible to get to, like the very Island itself closed itself off. Many treasure hunters, thieves, and shinobi had died trying to get on the island. Sena knew this too, which meant she had an idea on how to get to the island.

After they managed to get to the Nara compound, they saw Yoshino and Kakashi waiting for them, two scrolls were on the table beside the silver haired man. Once they were noticed, Yoshino got up looking at her husband, "So how was it?"

Shikaku slumped a bit before sighing out, "Well they are officially Master and Apprentice, but if Sena is to do any kind of training outside the village, then they have to be back by the time Naruto is eight to start the academy."

Sena spoke up after him, "Which means that we should leave tonight while they are still unorganized to do anything." She looked at Naruto and Shikamaru, both looking sad at the news.

Ultimately it was Shikamaru that said, "Naru, if you're outside the village you'll be a lot safer than if you stayed." He waited until he got a nod from the blond before gently asking, "Do you have anything at your apartment that you need? Anything of value?"

Naruto bit his lip in thought before nodding yes. It wasn't long before Sena and the two kids made their way to Naruto's rundown apartment. Both Nara's frowned at the condition of the complex and the fact that it was in the red light district. Their frowns deepened to pinched angry expressions when they saw the damage done inside the child's apartment. The graffiti on the walls of nasty names and spiteful, violent words. Not to mention the broken window, and damaged furniture, it was safe to say that both Sena and Shikamaru doubted anything in here really held great importance.

At least until Naruto went and unlodged a part of the flooring by the futon and pulled out a box. Shikamaru looked shocked, and flushed with a shy pride. He remembered giving Naruto a couple presents after the hair pin and one of them was a small, but beautifully crafted jewelry box, made from a red wood native to the Fire Nation, with clusters of flowers carved in it. He could only assume that his other gifts resided in it as well.

Naruto looked back and said, "This is it." Which made them want to frown more. A child should have more material things. Such as clothes, toys, hobby items...Naruto shouldn't know to hide valuable things, but the state of his apartment showed that he learned long ago to either hide what he considered valuable or don't get attached. 

No one said anything though as they made their way to the village gates where Shikaku and Yoshino were waiting to send them off. Kakashi was there as well, but hidden from prying eyes and ears. Everyone was quiet for a moment. 

Yoshino was surprisingly the first one to speak up, handing Naruto another scroll, "Here you go Naruto-kun, I hope you don't mind but I figured you'd like to learn a few hobbies while outside the village. I've listed a few things with instructions if you seemed interested, things that might prove useful while you travel."

Naruto looked shocked that she did this, for he only met her just a few days ago. "T-thank you Nara-san…"

"Please, no need to be so formal, your Shikamaru's friend, so please call me Yoshino." The woman smiled gently to the bewildered boy.

Shikaku sighed at his wife before straightening up, "Sena, I hope you the best in your endeavors. I have faith that you'll be the best instructor and sensei, and anticipate to see the growth of your student. Make the Nara clan proud." He got a nod from the woman, before looking down to Naruto again, "Let me formally say, welcome to the Nara clan Naruto Uzumaki. May you learn as much as possible, and become a valuable shinobi of the Leaf."

Naruto seemed too stunned to do more than nod. Though he did tear up when he looked to Shikamaru, who also seemed down trodden. Shikamaru just huffed, "Troublesome," before pulling the blond into a hug, "this isn't goodbye silly blond. Two years will go by and you'll be back before you know it."

Naruto hugged back tightly and whispered,"I know but I'll miss you and the deer. I'll miss the meadow with the flowers and our naps and...and...just being beside my precious friend."

Shikamaru gave the whiskered boy a smirk and said, "Listen, no matter where you go, or how long you're gone, you'll always be my hime, you got that. So go, go train knowing that when you get back, you'll still have me and my family to come back to." He then pulled out the anklet that was in his pocket, "Here I was going to give it to you a couple days ago, but we got sidetracked." 

Naruto's eyes widened in glee at the jewelry and gently took it from Shikamaru. Grinning brightly Naruto said, "I'll be back and together we'll be the best ninjas ever! So you better get training as well, Shika!" They both gave each other a determined look, then finally Sena and Naruto left.

Once Shikamaru couldn't see Naruto or Sena any more, he turned back to his father, a fire blazing in his eyes, "Dad...I want to start training more seriously." Though it shocked his family, his parents couldn't say they were too surprised, they knew Shikamaru would want to be as strong as possible to protect Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. And don't be scared to leave kudos or comments!


	3. Letters in between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are letters between Naruto and Shikamaru before Naruto and Sena get to Uzushiogakure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone finally finished the third chapter and hope you guys like them. I'm trying to update each of my works but its slow going but please enjoy!

_Dear Shika,_   
_I know it's been only about three days since we left, but so far it's been the best time of my life besides hanging out with you and the deer. Sorry if my handwriting is hard to read. Sena-sensei looked really mad when she learned I couldn't read or write much. I thought she was mad at me, but she explained that she was mad that none of the caretakers at the orphanage taught me before the old man gave me my apartment. Thankfully she's been teaching me as we've been traveling! Oh and we've made it to the closest town, though I can't remember the name. Apparently from what Sena's mom told her before her passing, the island that homed Uzushiogakure is off the coast of the Fire Country close by the Island of Waves. Sena-sensei said she'd carry me most of the way so it'd only take about a week or so to make it to the coast since we're traveling at a slightly faster than civilian speed. Other than that, the people we've met so far have been really nice, and don't glare at me at all. There was this one nice lady who gave me food when someone bumped into me and made me drop my takoyaki. She gave ME free food! It makes me wonder why the villagers were so horrible with me to begin with. Sena-sensei promised to tell me as soon as she can get some...silencing seals?...up in our rented room for the night. Well, I think that's all for now. Oh tell Inu-nii that I'm safe and having fun!_  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _Naruto_

_Dear Naruto,_   
_I'm glad that you're having fun so far. Everyone here, Kakashi-san included, was really upset to hear that your general education was so neglected though I don't think any of us can really be surprised by the village's stupidity. Your handwriting isn't unreadable so you're doing good so far, and I bet you're a quick learner, so I believe that you will be able to learn what you missed. Tou-san and Kakashi-san have been running the council in circles, who've been trying to learn the location you guys are heading to. It's pretty funny seeing bigoted civilians knocked down a peg or two as well as the three elders. I didn't like how they all looked at you, something wasn't right. Since you left, I've stuck to our promise to get stronger. It's honestly not really troublesome, since lazing around isn't as fun anymore. My two other friends wonder why I am not around as much, but Ino just thinks I'm hiding out and sleeping. I'm pretty sure Choji realizes that I'm training more independently than doing the team training with the Ino-Shika-Cho as would be tradition, though not sure if he realized why. Also, if whatever Sena-san has to say is too much to keep to yourself, just know I'm here to listen. Hope you keep having fun, cause you deserve it._   
_Awaiting Your Return,_   
_Shikamaru_

_Dear Shika,_   
_So remember how I said Sena-sensei would explain to me why I'm so hated, well….I don't know how I'm feeling. It's a mix of happiness, sadness, anger, and understanding. Not sure which one I should focus on. Sorry, I have been writing this letter then rewriting it, because I don't know how to write it, but I guess I should just say it. Apparently, my parents were not just well known they were revered. My Okaa-san was Kushina Uzumaki, a.k.a Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. She was known for her fierceness in battle as well as having a fiery temper. She was also the second jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. My Otou-san was none other than Minato Namikaze, that's right, the Yondaime Hokage. Everyone of course knows his legend, but that's not why everyone hates me. The night I was born, somehow the Kyuubi broke free, Sena-sensei believes by an outside force, and unlike what everyone says about the Kyuubi being dead, my father wouldn't have been able to kill it. The bijuu are literally just a mass of endless chakra that was created by the Sage of Six Paths so they were sentient. And technically immortal. Apparently the only way to defeat a bijuu is to seal them, and Uzumaki's are the only ones able to be vessel's of the Kyuubi. My mother was dying of the extraction and as soon as she died the fox would have been free again, so my Otou-san had to seal it inside me. I'm the third jinchūriki of the Nine Tails, and everyone hates me cause they think I'm the fox itself. Other than that, Sena-sensei has pushed back going to Uzushiogakure, at least until we meet up with two people. Apparently they are my godparents, and she wants to find out why they never came to see me. How's your parents and Kakashi-nii? Oh and what about your training?_   
_Wishing you the best,_   
_Naruto_

_Dear Naruto,_   
_First things first, just because you have what everyone thinks is a demon sealed within you, doesn't mean that their treatment of you is understandable or okay in any way. They are still scum for trying to harm an innocent child, cause that is what you are. A child that is being abused and neglected for keeping the village safe. Honestly, this is also a shinobi village so more than enough people should understand that when you seal a weapon in a scroll, that doesn't automatically make the scroll the weapon. Just as you are Naruto, not the Kyuubi, so don't go thinking that you are a demon, cause you're not. As for your parents, I'm surprised no one has figured it out honestly. I've seen a picture of the fourth and despite your rounder jaw, and eyes you're a spitting image of him. I do wonder why your godparents wouldn't even come and check up on you, that's pretty suspicious, but if they're being assholes let me know, I need some practice with some new techniques anyway. My parents are doing okay, I guess. Tou-san, keeps running the council ragged, and is always three steps ahead of them. Kaa-san is nagging me like always, but now she's excited to have you back as well. At least she stopped nagging about training. As for Kakashi-san, Kaa-san has managed to...persuade him for dinner weekly, so they can go over their letters and make plans. I don't really get it, but the man seems more focused oh and he told me to tell you he's glad that you're having fun, and that he misses you (p.s. he didn't tell me to write that last part, I overheard him saying it to my parents). Overall, I'm training a lot. I realized that Nara's have strong chakra control as needed for our family jutsu, but we don't tend to have a lot. That's mainly because we tend to lack in our taijutsu. I figured that I should bolster that, so I'm focusing on physically training my body. My dad introduced me to this man named Gai, who dresses weird, but he's a taijutsu master. He analyzed me and my build and began teaching me in two styles, Muay Thai and BJJ. He says that both are good starters for me, and since the Nara's don't have a set style, I can make my own style and incorporate what I learn into it. It's kinda a pain, but it helps keep my mind focused if I follow our promise. Along with physical training I'm also meditating to get a feel of my chakra as well as learning the family jutsu to increase my chakra capacity._   
_Still Awaiting,_   
_Shikamaru_

_Dear Shikamaru,_   
_I'm glad to hear you're training hard! Sensei has also started my physical training as we travel. She's making sure I get a proper diet to negate my mal...nu..tri...tion? I think she called it. Basically what she said was that while I won't grow to the height I was supposed to have grown to, due to not having enough food, that the other damage won't last, so my bones will get stronger and I won't have any lasting permanent damage besides being short for a guy. So now I'm doing basics to build up some muscle as well as stretches to increase flexibility. And Shikamaru thank you, I had begun to worry when your letter took so long to reach me, but I'm glad you don't think differently of me. We did find the first person she was looking for. My godfather is named Jiriaya after about a month of tracking. Apparently, he didn't even know I was alive, as he had gotten a letter from the council that I had died in the attack. Sensei was….very very angry. I've never heard a lady cuss so much. Jiriaya was angry as well, but we took a couple days to get to know him. He's a huge pervert, that also writes pervert books, but he showed me some beginners stuff on seals and it looks really neat. He said to read the book while I try to improve my handwriting, and since I'm also improving on my reading as well, I can understand most of it. We stayed with him for three days before leaving. Tell Kakashi-nii that I miss him as well. Oh and pet the deer for me!_   
_Giving it my all,_   
_Naru_

_Dear Naru,_   
_Im glad the damage done to you wasn't all permanent. My training requires flexibility as well. I know it's been a while, but I'm still progressing with my training. My friends, well Choji, finally came by and asked why I was acting differently and I told him. I did plan to tell Ino as well, but when our parents canceled the traditional clan team training because of the fact that it'll be broken up for our generation, she had a tantrum, and got it in her head that I had requested for it. I feel like if she learned about you then she might do something drastic as she can be kinda possessive and sadistic about what she considers….hers. A family trait unfortunately, from what Tou-san has told me, that has been worsened due to being spoiled by her clan. The fact is when something doesn't go her way she just wants to get rid of whatever had made that change. She won't understand how important it is that I stay with you and you me. Because Tou-san had given me the diary of the first clan head of the Nara clan and that's when I learned something about our bond. Apparently, the first Nara head was really curious about why he had fixated on a human. At the time, the clan wasn't established yet, but they had the bloodline gifts we have now. Heck if I'm not mistaken, then their abilities were much more powerful, but anyway they had to have fixations too. The first Nara head, Shikai, had found that having a human fixation actually caused the Nara to be more….focused and more driven. Not nearly as focused on lazing around. Since he only had himself to base everything on he concluded that the Nara and person they imprinted on would complement each other so well, they were literally like one soul split into two. That's why my family calls it the Soulmate syndrome. Ino wouldn't understand that I will need to be by your side. Choji did understand though, and he's excited to meet you. Since the Nara, Amichiki, and Yamanaka clans are allied we have a get together about once a week, alternating between the clan compounds so you'll get to meet both when you get back. And silly hime, you should know that you're Naruto and I'd never abandon you over something like that. You're stuck with me. It seems like even the Hokage was furious when he learned that tidbit about the deceit done to you and your godfather. Apparently Sena-san had written Tou-san and he confronted the Hokage about it. Seems the council had sent the letter when the third was busy dealing with the village's defense, and tou-san had to stop him from calling a meeting to chew them out. He wants to investigate this so he doesn't want to tip his hand yet. I promise that whoever had helped in your pain will pay. Your handwriting has improved a lot, so I can tell you've been learning quickly. That's great, and I'm glad that you got to meet your godfather. The deer miss you, and Kakashi-san seems pleased with your progress as well._   
_Keep Having Fun,_   
_Shika_

_Dear Shika_   
_So it's been almost two months since we left the village and we finally managed to track down my godmother. Honestly I don't know what it is with Konoha producing scary women, but they are awesome and Tsunade-baachan is probably the strongest ninja ever. She leveled a building in anger...with just one punch! I would say I'd feel sorry for the people who deceived them, but that would be a lie. Though it was decided that my knowledge of my godparents and that I have met them should be kept secret until I pass as a genin. They began making some plans, but I don't know what they are. Sena-sensei has begun teaching me what her mother taught her about the Uzumaki clan. Apparently my clan were very in tune with nature so each of the four branch families were named after natural disasters that of course is led by the main family which represents a whirlpool or maelstrom. It goes, Tsunami, Typhoon, Waterspout, and Rogue wave. The family as a whole learns sealing though since I'm part of the main family, I'll learn more advanced sealing as well as clan secrets the branches are not permitted. I also have to learn each fighting style of the different branches. From what she told me, the Uzumaki's weren't strong just because of our seals and vitality, but because we honored life and nature much differently than other people. Our techniques were passed down not to only the shinobis and kunoichi but to the civilians of the family by incorporating our fighting style into dances that were performed for celebrations, and ceremonies. So I'm learning the two styles that Sena-sensei knows, the tsunami style and the rogue wave style, because her mother hailed from both branches. Not only that, but apparently each branch also specialized in something, something that the main family also had to learn. The Tsunami branch was with taijutsu, Typhoon in kenjutsu, Waterspout in ninjutsu, and Rogue Wave the most surprising. They had the most for civilian jobs but also used that as a cover to specialize in stealth and spying and assassination. My clan was rowdy, but even then they were still ninja. Sensei, also told me that we are not opening any of the scrolls that belonged to my parents that Kakashi-nii gave me until we arrive at Uzushiogakure. I think that's a good idea, just in case. And lastly I would be glad to meet your friends, though I'm sorry that this Ino seems to be so jealous. I feel..felt...bad for being the reason why your friend was angry, but sensei has been working with me and said that it wasn't my fault, and that Ino-san shouldn't look at you and...Choji as if you were her possessions that she can control and it's her own fault for jumping to her own conclusions. When I asked why, what the difference between her possessiveness and yours, Sena-sensei explained. She said you consider me as yours to protect and keep happy, but you'd never control what I'd do or how I live my life. She said Ino saw you two as...her pawns?...that she knew how to manipulate and now she's jealous and upset that she can't make you change your mind and control you anymore. Sensei has been trying to boost my self-confidence, and it's been hard to listen to her reasoning, but….but she's right. So hopefully, Ino will get over it, but at least you know her true colors now. We are finally going to our main destination, and Sena-sensei has decided to speed it up lest our location somehow makes it back to the village, so I've been piggybacking while she goes at full speed. From where we stopped for the night she said we should be there in less than a day. I'm excited to see where my family once thrived, and though she hides it well, I can tell Sena-sensei is as well. Unfortunately, once we get to the island, Sena-sensei says that all letters won't be able to get sent or received. So with this being my last letter until I get back to the village, I just wanted to say that I'll get stronger and stronger, and hopefully you will too. I can't wait to see you again my Shika, and that you will always be my home._   
_Counting the Days,_   
_Naru_

_Dear Naru,_   
_It sucks that this will be the last thing I'll get to say to you for quite some time, but I know that your safety and training must come first, but like I said before. This isn't truly goodbye, just concentrate on your training, like I will be and those two years will fly by. And yeah, I understand what you mean about Ino, but also about the fact that none of what happened was your fault at all. Sure I guess I could've been more open about why I was so busy, but she made her own decision of not simply asking me. I've heard stories about the Slug Sannin, and I can fully believe what was said. My Tou-san says she's got a violent streak a mile wide. All in all, I'm happy you're learning more about your family. I'll keep getting strong….I gotta keep up with you after all….and when we see each other again, we'll be unstoppable. Never forget my home is your home. My family is your family, and lastly, you will always be MY hime._   
_Miss you always,_   
_Shika_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't be afraid to comment and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've been in the Naruto fandom, so please let me know what you think in the comments and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
